<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>River Wye by WhenIFindLoveAgain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591956">River Wye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain'>WhenIFindLoveAgain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cymry Paganaith [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Earth, Falling In Love, Forests, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Neo-Paganism, Paganism, Sacred Trees, Spirits, Spiritual, Talking Trees, Trees, Water Spirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo is a oak tree by the bank of the River Wye, and Soonyoung is a cheeky water spirit flirting with him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cymry Paganaith [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>River Wye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The River Wye is a massive river that runs through South Wales in the United Kingdom. One of my Grandmother's (Mam-gu), Emily, was born there in Monmouthshire, one of the counties in South Wales where the River Wye runs through. It borders Gloucestershire in England. It's a very beautiful part of the world, and deep Pagan territory.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this. It's sort of a myriad :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Soonyoung smiled brightly over at Wonwoo, his teeth fresh and white in the soft morning light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wonwoo waved, but he felt much sugar than Soonyoung obviously wasn't. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wonwoo was the oak tree by the bank of the River Wye, and Soonyoung was the River Wye. The water rushed past Soonyoung's naked shoulders as he floated effortlessly and naked in the rushing waters, just now beginning to be strewn with autumn leaves. Soonyoung's hair was pushed back sopping wet and knotted and tangled over his forehead, pasted flat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wonwoo's teeth bit at his lower lip in a slow drag until he tasted what he recognized as blood in his naturalistic floraed form; the thinnest roisin-coloured and scented dew. Soonyoung whistled, before slipping beneath the waves. Wonwoo momentarily saw Soonyoung's naked hip, and his Oak canopy shook involuntarily. It exhaled heavily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, I can't, Wonwoo thought weakly. But the earth can't live without the water, can it? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wonwoo?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The oak twisted around to look at the bracken that grew at his feet. "Hm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bracken smiled. The bracken wad completely attractive, with luminous dark eyes gazing up at him. "Are you scared of something?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wonwoo's body creaked as he dipped down his canopy, the leaves and the twig-finger branches touching the bracken, who wriggled and chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck off, Chan." Wonwoo told him simply. The bracken laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tell Vernon not to begin to grow up my trunk either." Wonwoo added, speaking of the Moon Ivy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, good luck with that, you twat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The oak looked up to the towering Sequoia in the distance, only perhaps a hundred meters away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks Seungcheol." He remarked drily. The whole forest laughed. A wolf-whistle broke through the air. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung had came back to the surface with his friends - also spirits of the water, but not of the Wye as Soonyoung was - Seokmin and Jihoon. They openly laughed and carried on at Wonwoo's thinness abs exposure. Wonwoo retreated inwardly on himself, his canopy leaning to one side to act as a cover. The Sequoia creaked almost threateningly in the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks Cheol." Wonwoo whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You could just give into him." Chan said. "Your roots always go to his waters -" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shut up." Wonwoo groaned, his own timber body swaying and creaking as the others laughed, including the sounds of Seokmin and Jihoon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soonyoung.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>